Dragon Ball Z What's this Moe culture comes back to West City!
by VeteranTrainer
Summary: Some otaku in the DBZ world create an moe anime based on the experiences of Goku and his 's basically genderswapped DBZ.


**Dragon Ball Z:What's this?Moe culture comes back to West City?!**

**Takes place after the Cell saga...like that matters since this is bascially an AU version of DBZ that focuses on the anime industry of West City.**

Goku and his friends just beat the evil Cell, and the world is happy and least it is for them,not for the otaku of the Z-world. They're mad that Hercule Satan didn't die in the battle because that means the "manly" period of anime won't come to an end soon."I want my moe anime back!" many otaku of the world shouted while hugging their dakimakuras. "We don't want to see manly men fight against evil,damn that ,we were up to our necks in moe anime before he beat Cell!" As you can see,when Hercule "beat" Cell,the anime world shifted from moe anime to manly heroic anime,just like it's savior. While the rest of the world was fine with that, many lonely virgins hated that there wasn't any many boobie mousepads coming out.

So the Otaku of the Z-World made their own anime company somehow,and they called it Moei somehow found out about the Z-Fighters using their internet and stalking skills .They hated how they were guys,so they gendered-swaped they basically rip-offed the plot from the Dragon Ball series but everyone was gender-swapped.

Goka was popular among the world for her innonce and courage,and also the fact that she had to touch people's crotches to tell apart genders,there was MUCH fanart of that.

Bulman was a slutty Bishonen who used his good looks to seduce all the Dragon he was a scientist,many compared him to Aikuro Mikisugi from Kill la Kill.

People didn't like the female Master Roshi as much,female Krillen was even less popular as was female they should've gave them otaku are dumb and completely missed on the mark on the childhood best friend,and the old pervy lady.

Chi-chi is now Dick-dick and many fans of both genders didn't like him as an overbearing liked Goka as the cooler,laxer parent.

Vegina was a popular ship with Goka,because of her tsundere tendancies and many people didn't like Male Bulma married her.

Gohan was still a boy but since Dick-dick was a douche,he raised Gohan as a girl,leaving him very confused and much angst.

Piccola was loved more as a character than by her apperance but they frequently said that she was waifu material solely because of how she raised Gohan better than Goka.

Of course,Yamchan was the girl all the fans made fun of,she could never get any and got her man taken away by infamous Saibamen scene was parodied relentlessly and Yamchan never got taken seriously,even in the original Dragon Ball now.

Trunks was named Panties and the boys fell in love with the pretty was who little girls looked up to and little boys' first childhood crush.

The otaku didn't know if Frieza was a guy or a girl,so they didn't change a fanartists seemed as equally confused.

The androids stayed the same as their original counterparts,because they were too lazy to rewrite dialogue considering androids were just machines.

The battle between Cell and Gohan was one of the most moving fights of that decade,when Gohan ripped off his skirt and yelled "I am a Super Saiyan,I am a man!I will defeat you!" , many were moved by Gohan's development as a character.

The Dragon Ball series made a huge amount of money and was the most memorable anime in a while,it kept the awesome "manly" fights and combined them with the moe that the otaku dreamed of.

The fans wanted more but the rich otaku only teased them with hints of a new series but they never actually had any real plans of making a new wouldn't have liked the Buu saga anyway.

So much money was made on lying to fans. "If this 5th re-release of DBZ sells well enough,we might think about a new series". It was a brilliant,yet cruel business move. Fans were too innocent,just like Goka.

Regardless,the series was known for it's memorable moments and changed anime manga and anime such as Naruko and Two Piece were heavily inspired by Dragon Ball's moe fighting, Two Piece in particular since it's heavy usage of beach scenes.

There were other anime where it was the boys went to school and talked about dates and nothing in particular in a school this made it's own niche,it flooded the anime industry with all sorts of Shota anime like Lucky Meteor and K-ein! but looked down upon many fellow fujoshi for some reason.

The Z-Fighters lives were unchanged,Goku was dead,none of his friends watched TV because they train and Yamcha bought many body pillows of Yamchan,thinking she was made for him.

**So I started writing this because the idea randomly popped into my mind when I was writing a femenism philosophy paper.I started writing this but I feel the idea kinda faded as it went you want to run with this idea,go for it,I think it's a great idea but I fucked up on the it in 40 mins,pretty bad for a first fanfic,will likely never write more.**


End file.
